U.S. Pub. 2012/0151907 discloses method of connecting an impeller hub and impeller shell.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic cross-sectional side view of a torque converter 10 including an impeller 12 assembled in a manner similar to the impeller of U.S. Pub. 2012/0151907. Torque converter 10 includes a cover 14 including a front cover 16 and a rear cover 18, which is formed by an impeller shell 20 of impeller 12. Cover 14 houses a lockup clutch 22 and a damper 24, which are both schematically shown, and a turbine 26 opposite of impeller 12. Lockup clutch 22 engages with and disengages from front cover 16 and damper 24 couples turbine 26 to lockup clutch 22 such that turbine 26 is circumferentially driven with front cover 16 when lockup clutch 22 is engaged with front cover 16. Impeller 12 further includes an impeller hub 46 welded to impeller shell 20 and impeller blades 36 supported by a rounded portion 34 of impeller shell 20. An inner radial end of impeller shell 20 extends past the weld and abuts and axial surface of impeller hub 46.